Spartan 936
by Tsume-dark
Summary: what happens when a spartan with an A.I. and 2 UNSC soldiers crashland on Korhol... well lets just say things start to go friggan insane
1. Chapter 1

"State your name soldier" were the first things I heard when I stepped out of the cryo tube "Spartan 936, spirit of fire, reporting for duty…. Heheh duty… Where the hell am I?" I responded as I looked around dazed slightly.

"You're on Korhal son, your cryo tube and two others inside a pelican crashed into a house yesterday, now I've got some questions for you before I unfreeze your buddies here, first off, why is a Spartan this far out of UNSC territory and second we found this in your hand before you woke up fully what is it"

"I do not know how my cryo tube made it to Terran territory sir but what you have there is my AI and I would like it back" I say calmly as a I grab his wrist and remove the chip from his hand "now I answered your questions, unfreeze my teammates"

"forceful aren't you, oh well we could use that against the zerg" then turning to a scientist in the second story he yells "unfreeze the other two!" the scientist nods in response and begins typing away rapidly

_What the hell are the zerg _I think to myself as they unfreeze my allies

"State your name and position then step out of the cryo tube soldiers"

"I am Kale, SSgt 3rd rank, explosives and vehicle expert"

"I am Tsume, ODST, sniper, medic, and hacker"

"Alright then you three, if you will follow me we will get you briefed on what's going on as well as something to eat while we contact UNSC HQ to find out what to do about you"

"yes sir" the three of us say simultaneously as we begin to follow him I take the AI chip in my hand and slide it into position in the back of my helmet I can feel a cold chill run down my spine as she reconnects with my suit

"God finally you wake up khel" is the first thing she says

"Oh, no how are you? For all you know I could have freezer burn Nagi"

"Scan indicates no problems, anyway, what's going on?"

"Just shut up and listen were about to be briefed while they eat"

about 30 minutes later were each told to go outside when we finally get out there the commander is waiting "The UNSC gave me full control over you three to help with our… issue… my name is Jim Reynor but you will just address me as commander, I'm assigning Gui Montag and Alexei Stukov to your squad you will be given your first mission tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep for now, follow Alexei to the barracks"

Getting up feeling a bit stiff I stretched out before walking outside they had apparently already been briefed and told me "ok now that your up we can go" Tsume says "were being sent to retake a zerg infected city our access to weapons is limited to what we had in the pelican though, we already grabbed our stuff and we grabbed you a few things, catch" he says before tossing me two small metal rod looking objects and an assault rifle.

"Perfect I was looking for these" I say as I activate the plasma swords and take a few practice swings, then deactivating them, I put them on my sides next to my incendiary grenades and the assault rifle on my back, alright so what are we taking to get there?"

"Alexei and I are taking the grizzly, you three get the warthog, while were gone they are gonna try and get the pelican up and running."

"Okay then" I say turning around to the warthog I jump in back on the turret "Gui your on passenger kale you drive, Nagi we could use some music" as I say so the speakers start blaring _Numb_ from _Linkin Park_ Gui and Kale hop in and suddenly we lurch forward a bit before taking off at top speed Tsume and Alexei not to far behind in the grizzly suddenly these strange creatures that I don't recognize at first but then suddenly realize are zerglings from yesterdays briefing begin rushing at us, pulling on the triggers to the chain gun (one for rotation, the other for firing) I feel it begin to vibrate and then shake fairly hard as the bullets fire out of the gun at its nearly 300SPS (shots per second) as the bullets sink into the zerglings they collapse onto the ground with a screech and explode into a puddle of blood and guts.

"Kale! Head towards that huge structure over there! The one with Mutalisks all over the place" I say pointing towards what turns out to be the zerg hive and a huge mistake

as we spin around heading directly at the building a huge tentacle looking thing comes out of the ground knocking the warthog and the grizzly into the side of a building, and the only thing not covered in creep all of us knowing its our only chance sprint up the stairs, reaching the top we slam the huge stone doors behind us, the sound of zerglings pounding on it can be heard on the other side of it

"Great were going to die in here" while being what we all thought Tsume was the first to vocalize it.

Groaning as I flip the lights on my helmet on "shut the hell up Tsume we'll know if they get in, but for now were going deeper, Nagi contact base and tell them we ran into some trouble"

Kicking a rock down the stairs in front of us I see it fall, waiting to hear it stop, after a few minutes I finally hear it hit the bottom "damn guys sounds like a llllooooonnnng way down… I'm going on ahead, take care getting down" before I'm even completely done I leap off the stairs hitting terminal velocity as I fall for nearly 5 minutes I finaly hit the ground making a huge crater in the ground standing up and stretching I groan "gah that kinda hurt slightly"

"WELL OF COURSE IT HURT YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU JUST JUMPED ALMOST A THOUSAND FEET!" nagi screams at me

"yeah yeah yeah just flip on the thermal imaging nagi" I say as I grab my sword "id kind of like to survive long enough to get out of here at least"

the lights on my helmet then switch off as the visor turns a light red before glaring up showing the general temperatures of everything around in the far distance I can see a huge heat source emanating from what is I assume is the hive, radioing in to my team I tell them "hey guys hurry your ass up this place leads right to the hive" then walking towards it after a few moments I feel myself step in something squishy and a little slimy looking down I back up a little, " great creep… must be closer then I thought…"

I could hear them not to far behind me so I decided to scout ahead after about ten minutes of walking through the creep I saw something dart across the hall in front of me, it was vaguely human shaped so I didn't just open fire as I would have with anything else just as the black mass approached me I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head just in the exposed part where the helmet stops and the torso starts and fall unconscious…


	2. Chapter 2

When I awake I'm in a small cramped room with my team at first I don't see anything off but then it occurs to me that the room is covered floor to ceiling in creep

Turning to kale I ask "can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"well sir… it appears the enemy has captured us… the question is what's going to happen now"

on queue as if we were in some sort of bad movie one of the walls just seems to liquefy opening up into a large room full of all forms of different zerg all leaving a small pathway open leading to a throne on the other end of the room, sitting upon the room was an almost human figure in skintight clothes whom I soon recognize as Kerrigan

as we approach the throne she stands up

"so, my captives are awake are they, lets cut straight to the point you have two options either join us willingly and retain most of your free will, or I can just turn you into mindless slaves" is all she says

"not a whole lot of a choice is it Kerrigan… and seeing how you have all of our weapons.." I leave the sentence hanging and simply drop to one knee in front of her with my head down, Kale and Tsume following suit

Kerrigan than nods and the creep from the floor begins to grow up and around us like another skin soon filling with a strange ooze as they grow out into cocoons the last thing i see before loosing consiousness once again is a dark templar standing in the rafters of the building watching us, shaking his head slightly as if dissapointed


	3. Chapter 3

(before I start I would like to point out that nagi wirelessly sent herself to a terran satellite when khel was knocked unconscious and it waiting there for now)

Over the next few days I faded in and out of consciousness as the mutations took place my armor becoming a part of me a large blade looking growth coming out of each wrist my hands becoming clawed, the tips having broken forth from the gloves, a large pair of wings not unlike those of a Mutalisk having grown from my back, my vision shifting to thermal and back as I discovered even in the limited range of movement I had I could change at will.

Finally after only two weeks that had seemed like years to me the membrane of the chrysalis began to dissolve leaving me standing in the center of what looked to be a zerg hatchery almost simultaneously Kale and Tsume "Hatched" as well both of them easily able to recognize, Tsume having grown 4 large spines from his back that he could lift himself with, with almost no effort as well as being able to "shoot" a mixture of spines and a strong acid from his hands, the scent of which attracted any nearby zerg, kale looked much the same save for 2 horn like spikes growing from his head a long whip like tail and many spines sticking out of his… well spine as well as his flamethrowers having melded to his hand.

As we left the hatchery we saw a large creep covored temple and assumed that Kerrigan was inside I turn to kale and Tsume then saying "well boys, it looks as if she left us our free will for some reason… do we go to her or run?"

After a few moments they nod and respond "its up to you khel well follow you just like before" (Khel being short for Khelvera by the way)

"alright then lets get the hell out of here I've got a hunch where to go…" I say with a slight nod then turning around and sprinting through the thick jungle surrounding the Zerg lair after a few days of traveling with little sleep we begin to feel a light fatigue just in tie as we see a large Protoss city in the distance stopping just outside the walls I turn to kale and Tsume "it looks as if my hunch was right… you boys go back about a mile and wait for me there I'll come back for you later kill any Zerg you run across or any hostile terran turn yourself over to the Protoss tough unless they're trying to kill you than fight, if I'm not back in a week, Tsume hack satellite 634 and tell Nagi everything, now go, oh and one other thing, kale if there are any drones nearby convert them to our side, we could use a brood"

then turning around I walk out of the woods towards the Protoss city wall I leap over it my Spartan training combined with my new abilities as well as the wings making it nearling effortless staying in the shadows of buildings I stealthily make my way to the central nexus once inside I see the same dark templar from before now that I'm able to get a better look at her I can tell that she is female, and fairly young for a Protoss.

as I enter she turns around looking me up and down for a moment "I've been waiting for you Spartan" she says running one finger across my chest "and I know why you're here, you're here to escape Kerrigan and try to form an army to fight her is that correct?" stunned at how she knew all of this I respond"well… yes actually that's exactly why I'm here would you be willing to help us?"

she laughs a bit before responding"don't you think I would have killed you by now if we weren't going to help?"

Suddenly feeling very stupid I rub the back of my head "yeah I guess you would have…"

She then turns around and begins walking towards a door as I follow her "first off you might want these back" she says as she tosses me my energy swords and a gauss rifle that obviously came from a terran soldier "and secondly there is a mineral deposit not to far from the east wall you can set up base there, as I waited for your arrival I also captured a few things you might want" she says as she opens the door in front of her revealing a small room with Six Drones and a good number of zerglings all being kept in cages, almost instantaneously as I enter the room I can feel they're presence and everything about them and I can just tell that they will follow me to the death now "come here" I tell them as the dark templar opens the cages and they all rush to my ankles looking over to her I nod "thank you-" "Xalnus, call me Xalnus" she interrupts

"alright then thanks xalnus.. I'll be back in a few days after I get a small base up and running to see what you might need us to do" I say with a nod then turning around and walking out of the building only just now beginning to wonder why she was being so nice to me or what the finger across my chest had meant

(alright that's it for this one, sorry for the long wait ive been having serious wifi issues, and feel free to email me with any suggestions or ideas for the story ^.^ oh and a spoiler for next story SPOILER ALERT~ the covenent make an entrance and the flood arnt to far behind, but the flood arn't for quite a few more chapters but let me tell you it will get much more "actiony" when they show up, anyway I'm out its 2:30 and I need to sleep XD)


End file.
